<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>interpersonal efficiency by androgynousmikewheeler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862754">interpersonal efficiency</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler'>androgynousmikewheeler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Jeff Winger, Gen, do not mistake this for ship fic bc it is not that, lesbian Annie Edison, mlm/wlw solidarity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie advises Jeff on what to do about the new heartthrob at his gym.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Edison &amp; Jeff Winger, Jeff Winger/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>interpersonal efficiency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jeff growls and slaps a hand on the table tucked in the back room of the bar. "Seriously, why does every single woman fall over herself for this guy? I mean, sure, he's kind of good looking, and he's at the gym as much as I am, if not more, and he seems charismatic, but... I just don't get all the fuss."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie nods and sips her soda, a mostly suppressed smile on her face. "I see."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I just haven't decided what to do about it. Maybe I could mess with his weights, get him to pull a muscle..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why don't you ask him out?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeff gapes at her near nonchalance. "What? Why would I do that?" His eyes go wide and nefarious. "He'll come off as either gay or homophobic, and then everyone will stop fawning over him." He claps a hand on her shoulder. "Annie, you're a genius."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She scoffs in disbelief. "I <em>cannot</em> believe you think you're smarter than everyone else."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I think you should ask him out..." her voice slows to the patronizing tone used with toddlers, "<em>and then go out with him.</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His look increases in incredulity. "Why?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She reaches over the table and takes his face in her hands, "Because you are clearly attracted to him, you dumb, dumb man."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pushes her hands away. "I am not!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She raises her eyebrows. "Really? What's his name?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aaron."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How tall is he?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shorter than me. But not by much."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What color are his eyes?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're not gonna <em>Legally Blonde</em> me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She blushes and looks down. "<em>Legally Blonde</em> you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Your innocent act is unconvincing. You ask me questions rapid fire until I admit something uncomfortably revealing. I don't know his eye color because I'm not into him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She points at him, triumphant. "Joke's on you! You already said something revealing. No straight man knows <em>Legally Blonde</em> that well!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was a lawyer!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She scoffs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sighs. "Okay," he says softly, "say I was into him," she grins, "<em>hypothetically.</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She schools her face into neutrality and nods. "Then you could ask him out for drinks. Or dinner. You know, turn on that classic Winger charm."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His smile is hesitant, but his eyes alight. "I could do that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She nods. "You could do that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm gonna do that!" He pats her head, grabs his coat, and dashes towards the door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uh, Jeff," she calls after him, "I don't think he's gonna be at the gym right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't seem to hear her, jetting out into the night.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's nearly midnight, Jeff!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>To no avail.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She rolls her eyes and finishes her drink. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On Monday morning, he leans in close to her while Britta and Frankie chatter about ethical business practices. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Brown," he whispers, "his eyes are dark brown."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She grins. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>